¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso?
by KisaragiNana
Summary: Usualmente sí Ai tenía alguna duda se la hacía a Reiji o al Profesor. Pero, esta vez pensó qué sería mejor que Syo se la respondiera. Al final tener una respuesta de una persona de edad cercana le sería más útil. Nunca se lo esperó...realmente Syo no es bueno explicando.


Regañenme al final(? I'm back my bunnies y con puro Ai x Syo woohshhh porque el Natsuki x Syo me da mucho angst y el Kaoru x Syo es puro sexo intenso(? El Ai x Syo es puro fluffy-perreo-intenso.

pos nada ñahñahñahñah

* * *

Una tarde como otras en las que ambos estaban solos en la habitación después de un día largo de trabajo. Se podría decir que era lo mejor cuando el día llegaba a su fin, el poder llegar a estar solos aunque sea sólo un par de horas y a veces, si tenían suerte, días por igual.

Ai reposaba su cabeza en el regazo del rubio mientras este pasaba sus dedos entre los mechones de su cabello. Mirandolo sin decir nada, ninguno de los decía nada, al parecer no era necesario.

Sin embargo, Syo notaba algo distraído a su acompañante y eso era algo realmente raro en él pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Prefería esperar a que él le dijese algo. Pasado unos minutos comenzó a trenzar uno de los mechones, al terminar lo dejó caer sobre el rostro de Ai quien sólo lo veía cuidadosamente entrelazar cada uno de los mechones entre sí. Alzó su mano para alcanzar la recién caída trenza en su rostro y la analizó.

Al parecer era algo que los humanos hacían muy a menudo. Últimamente había visto a muchas chicas (y también chicos) usarlas. Parecieran estar muy de moda. Incluso una vez para una sesión fotográfica le trenzaron todo el lado izquierdo de su cabello. También había sido testigo de cuando Natsuki trenzó el cabello de Syo cuando este se había quedado sin broches para el cabello.

Apartó la trenza de su cara echándola junto su demás cabello.

—Oye, Syo. Tengo algo que preguntarte.—Dijo en su típica voz calmada rompiendo el silencio que llevaba ya tiempo.

Syo lo miró prestando atención a lo que Ai decía. Dejó de trenzar el otro mechón que había tomado y se dedicó a ponerle toda la atención posible. Era muy raro que el chico le hiciera preguntas a él, normalmente se las hacía a Reiji o al profesor Hakaze.

—Claro. Dime.—Syo respondió como siempre en un tono energético y dio una sonrisa ladeada.— Estaba seguro de que algo te estaba molestando.

Ai lo miró algo inquieto y como siempre fue directo al grano.

—Syo. ¿Qué es el amor?

Lo observó directamente a los ojos mientras hacía su pregunta y pudo ver perfectamente cómo su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente y desvío su mirada para algún lado de la habitación.

Ahora se preguntaba por qué esa reacción. ¿Acaso era algo malo preguntarle eso?

Syo regresó su vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y la apartó nuevamente pensando en qué responderle. Lo había sorprendido con esa pregunta, no había duda. No podía negar que se sintió como si le tomaran el corazón y lo estrujaran fuertemente. ¿Desepcionado? No... él ya sabía que Ai no tenía conocimiento de ese tipo de cosas.

—¿En serio? Hemos estado saliendo por un par de meses y ¿no sabes lo que es ahora?

Ai frunció un poco sus facciones ante la respuesta tan grosera por parte del rubio. Creía que con el ambiente se tomaría la molestia de pensar lo que diría por primera vez.

—No es educado responder preguntas con más preguntas.

Ahora estaba molesto y tenía razones para estarlo. A veces Ai lograba sacarlo de sus casillas muy rápido. No era que se tomara todo tan personal pero simplemente con Ai todo lo era. Hasta el más mínimo detalle que hiciera.

—Realmente eres pesado...

No le quedó más que soltar un suspiro resignado y ahora pensando en qué responderle. Nuevamente desvió la mirada por la habitación como si la respuesta fuera a salir de los cajones del guardaropa o saldrían de abajo de la cama. Miró al techo pero no pudo encontrar palabras ahi, regresó su vista a Ai y se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos para volver a mirar alrededor.

No quería darle una respuesta errónea o muy complicada porque sólo lograría confundirlo más. ¿Cómo podría decirle qué era el amor cuando se supone es diferente para todos? Incluso él mismo se podría decir que no sabía qué era.

—Amor es...amm, es un sentimiento y...—Llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla y la rascó nerviosamente.—es todo eso, las cosquillitas en tu pecho, el tomarse de la manos, los abrazos y besos, la mejillas sonrojadas. Ese tipo de cosas.

Ai sólo lo miró más confundido. Realmente la respuesta de Syo no era lo que esperaba, pues lo que él quería era algo concreto. Entonces, cómo había dicho el rubio, amor eran acciones que solamente haces con alguien...

—No creo entenderlo...

Otro suspiro de resignación se escuchó y ahora Syo si que no sabía cómo decirle qué era. De alguna manera sentía que terminaría dandóle lecciones sobre _las abejas y las flores ._ Ahora pensaba qué era amor para él. Sí, era un sentimiento.

Syo miró a Ai y recordó porqué tenían esta conversación. No podía negar que a veces le desconcertaba un poco que Ai fuera un robot y no sepa amar como un humano, a veces también se preguntaba por qué seguía con él sí no demostraba afecto hacia el rubio muy seguido y lo que hacía era muy pequeño.

No podía evitar no sonreír al recordar los pequeños detalles que Ai había intentado hacer para él alguna vez. Terminaban siendo más graciosos que románticos pero para Syo así estaba bien, a veces no le importaba que Ai fuera así, sí, a veces llegaba a ser un poco cruel y frio con él pero eso no le daba razones para no quererlo. _Así era él y así lo amaba._

—Amor...Amor es la emoción siento por ti y aún así me rehuso a terminar contigo al recordar que los robots no pueden amar.

Ai analizó nuevamente lo que le fue dicho y le pareció algo...raro. Syo era quien creaba el ambiente romántico en una situación pero nunca había dicho algo tan...raro. Ahora Ai se sentía de una manera que nunca había sentido anteriormente.¿Pena? No. Esa ya sabía cómo se sentía y la odiaba.

Observando el rostro de Syo pudo notar sus mejillas sonrojadas y como mordía el interior de su labio inferior. Ahh~ Estaba nervioso. Pero aún así no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que sentía. Fue lo que Syo dijo lo que lo hizo sentirse así.

—¿Es esto lo que Ren llama cursi?

La expresión en el rostro de Syo era invaluable, sus rubor se hizo aún más intenso y giró la cabeza hacía la puerta de la habitación tratando de ignorar a Ai.

—¡C-cállate! Es romántico.

Con sus mejillas rosadas y un poco infladas tratando de aparentar su vergüenza, se veía "tierno" o al menos eso era para Ai cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas infantiles.

Alzó su mano hasta llegar a una de las mejillas del rubio haciendo que éste volteara su mirada a verlo. Le dió una pequeña sonrisa y atrajo hacia él el rostro del chico depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Si Syo ya estaba sonrojado el pequeño roce que hubo lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso de lo ya estaba. Le molestaba que Ai lo hiciera sentirse así de nervioso.

Oye, sí me vas a besar hazlo bien.—Replicó en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ai quitó su pequeña sonrisa y cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

Lo haría, pero sería incómodo si lo hago en esta posición.

Syo se recargó en su brazos hacía atrás inclinándose. Aún podía sentir sus mejillas calientes. Maldición, él siempre lograba hacerlo sonrojar.

No era por nada pero ya sentía venir el ligero peso de Ai sobre él dejándolo recostado en la cama y con una sonrisa.

* * *

Les digo que me regañen porque no sé si está bien(? ósea esto lleva como un mes en mi computadora y horita medio "chequé" que no tuviera tantas faltas de ortografía. No corregí nada (? así para nada así que pedonen la historia torpe sólo cambié algunas palabras. La idea la saqué de un blog en tumblr_ post/68387788738__sólo cambié el final nwn _

_**[Side Note:** Perdonen OOC, es la primera vez que escribo con Ai...y pues Syo...Syo no sé ugh. Sassy blonde**]**_

Iba a terminar de otra manera...pero mejor lo dejé hasta ahí** (◦`꒳´◦) **

¡Adiós! Los amo.

~Pan

Dejen todas sus cositas hermosas, acepto de todo. Todo lo que tengan que decir es bien recibido aquí~


End file.
